


I See the Moon

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Family Fluff, Gen, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2015 prompt Moon. Blaine and his daughter Mary Grace have a new tradition. Kurt just needs to get some sleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See the Moon

“We’re heading out.” He stuck his head into the tiny nursery, where Kurt was dozing in the rocking chair, their girl twin asleep on his chest. In the crib next to him, Sammy snuffled in his sleep. 

“Is she dressed warmly enough? She got too much sun today, and she might get chilled.” 

Blaine came into the room and lifted Lizzie out of her Daddy’s arms. “She has her jacket. But Kurt, it’s still like 75 degrees out. Come on. You should probably get some sleep while you can.” 

In the hallway, Mary Grace shifted from foot to foot, trying to stay quiet so as not to wake the twins. She hugged Kurt and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he passed. “I’ll say hello to the moon for you, Daddy,” she whispered hoarsely. Then she took her Papa’s hand, and they slipped out the door of the seaside cottage. “Is it almost time?” 

“Maybe if we sing, we can help the moon rise,” he replied. 

This was their thing, had been since the days when SHE was the baby keeping her dads up at night. On a warm spring night in the first year of her life, Blaine, unable to find ANYTHING to halt the crying and hoping to let Kurt sleep, had taken her out under the full moon. And it worked. She turned her face to the moon and cooed. 

“She’s just moonstruck, Kurt!” he’d said when he finally laid her, sleeping, in her crib. And if it later led to days of him sitting at his computer, researching songs about the moon and books about the moon, and myths about Artemis, the goddess of the moon, well, he was trying to be an attentive dad. 

Kurt had merely shook his head and squeezed Blaine’s shoulders. “Yeah, SHE’S the one who’s moonstruck.” 

So, okay, maybe he was as in love with the moon as she was. Last Christmas, during that period of time when they were all adjusting to the news that the new baby was going to be two new babies, when they wondered when they would have time for their 5-year-old, Kurt had bought Blaine the children’s book Owl Moon, and a tradition was born. 

Every month at the full moon, Blaine and Mary Grace would walk out to meet the moonrise. It had been shocking to learn that sometimes moonrise happened way past her bedtime, but they had made it into a sleepy adventure just for them. Tonight wasn’t too bad; moonrise was set for 7:27. They had been planning to all go together down to the beach, but Sammy just had—well, a BAD afternoon. Which meant they ALL had a bad afternoon. Maybe tomorrow night, Blaine thought, as he looked down at his excited daughter. 

“Hey, I forgot. Are our watches synchronized?” 

She scrutinized the numbers on hers—“Does yours say 7 dot dot 2 and a swoopy 6?” 

“Yup. Should we start singing?” 

In answer, she launched into her favorite: “I see the moon up over my head./It’s full and it’s round and it shines on my bed./And I wonder someday will I live there instead/ On the cheek of my friend the moon? 

“Now you sing the part about the other stuff.” 

“The other stuff, huh? Like the sun and the stars and the whole rest of the universe?” he asked, as they crossed the street to the beach block. They stopped on the wooden stile over the dunes to take their sandals off, and Blaine tucked them into the bag on his shoulder. 

“I see the moon! I see the moon!” Gracie yelled, running down the beach almost to the water’s edge. 

He hurried after her, the sand already cool under his feet. “Won’t it be pretty when it rises high enough to reflect on the waves?” 

“What do you mean, Papa?” 

“Hmm. It will be easier to show you. Where should we wait?” 

And of course she wanted to climb up into the lifeguard stand, so off-limits during the daytime. Blaine pulled out their picnic: hot chocolate and big round sugar moon cookies. The sky was just turning dark as the moon rose, and by the time it was high in the sky, the road of light he’d been hoping they’d see appeared. “See, that’s the reflection I meant. Looks like you could walk right over the waves to climb up to the moon, doesn’t it?” 

Mary Grace considered the sight from her spot on the blanket next to her dad, clutching her thermos mug of hot chocolate. “But you know, you can’t do that. You’d DROWN, Papa!” 

“Yeah, I might drown. Good thinking.” 

“You’d need a rocket ship.” 

Blaine leaned back on his elbows next to his little girl, his feet hanging out of the stand, and began to hum the moon song again. 

“You know what, Papa? Sometimes I think that.” 

“Think what?” 

“That someday when I’m grown up I’ll live on the moon—or maybe MARS!” 

“Wow. Daddy and I would miss you.” 

She put her drink down and sat up straight, her eyes serious. “But you know, when I grow up you‘ll have to miss me anyway. ‘Cause when I’m away helping make buildings and bridges in, like, Tanzania or Albuquerque” (Blaine smiled as she carefully pronounced the cool place names, maps her obsession right now), “you won’t be able to see me there either.” 

“You’ve got a point there, sugar.” 

He watched his serious, fierce little builder as she returned to her snack, and felt how fast the years had gone. Is this how his parents felt when he so blithely started talking about moving to New York? He looked up at the moon, and pictured his dad standing on the back deck at home in Ohio, looking up at the same moon, probably reciting a line of poetry to himself. MG came from a long line of lunatics, after all. 

“Well, you know; there’s one good thing. If you live on the moon, I could wave goodnight to you every night.” 

She jumped down into the sand. “Let’s go tell Daddy,” she said, and reached up a hand to help her creaky old man down from the guard stand. Still, she wasn’t too big to ride home on his shoulders, so that’s what they did. And their friend the moon followed them down the street of the quiet shore town.


End file.
